


Same Path, Different Roads

by mcr505



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Gentle Sex, M/M, One sided Naruhina, Smut, getting caught, one sided sasusaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr505/pseuds/mcr505
Summary: Sasuke has loved Naruto for his entire life. Naruto has loved Sasuke for his entire life. Everyone knows this, so why did they force themselves into lives of unhappiness?





	Same Path, Different Roads

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back trying to write another fic! Lol. I really hope this turns out okay, i have a specific idea in my mind but idk if I can execute it. Theres some angst but I’m not great with angst so.. i hope it isnt unreadable LOL. I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> As always criticism is happily accepted, but being flat out rude/shipbashing will be ignored.

“Thats all for today, Seventh.” 

Kakashi finishes his neverending report on the issues Konoha was facing at that time. Naruto drags a bandaged hand down his face and nods, once bright blue eyes, now tired and dull, meet Kakashi’s. 

“Thank you, Kakashi.” 

Instead of leaving like he usually did, Kakashi shifts on his feet, sliding his hand into his pocket 

“Naruto.”

Kakashi knew Naruto. He could read him better than most people in their village. He knew something was wrong with the boy he’d since started considering a son. The blonde looks up, raising an eyebrow. Kakashi rarely addressed him by his first name in the office. 

“Whats the matter? Are things still not better at home?”

Kakashi knew, mostly through Shikamaru, that Naruto wasnt overly happy about his married life and situation. Sure, Naruto loved Hinata, but he didn’t love her the way she needed him to. Naruto loved her like he loved Kiba, or Shino. As a lifelong teammate, not the love of his life. Naruto hardly engaged with his family and wife. Hell, he even slept on the couch so often, their living room was practically his bedroom. Being near her made him feel empty. If she touched his arm it felt cold and bothersome. When she spoke her voice grated on his near constant headache. He wasn’t happy. 

Naruto realized he’d been running through these thoughts for a solid five minutes, without saying anything.

“Uh... no. Not really.” 

His voice is flat, it makes Kakashi uneasy. This wasn’t Naruto. Kakashi’s pale fingers brush against the small slip of rolled paper in his pocket, and he pulls the tiny scroll out, tossing it to Naruto. 

“Here, Sasuke’s bird gave this to me when you were visiting Gaara, I guess it just didn’t know what to do if it couldn’t find you.” 

Kakashi’s lips twitch upward under his mask when Naruto’s eyes gleam at the mention of Sasuke, quickly unrolling the small piece of paper. Naruto cant help but smile a little too upon seeing Sasuke’s writing. 

“I’m returning back to the village tonight. I want to talk to you. Same place as usual. Don’t be late.” 

Naruto reads it a few times. Tonight. Tonight he’d see Sasuke. Naruto rolls the paper back up and places it in a drawer in his desk, pushing down a giddy grin 

“Thank you for bringing it to me.”

Kakashi gives a soft chuckle and nods, a soft knock breaking the moment. Yamato appears a moment later, asking if he could take Kakashi away for a bit, saying he needed his help. Naruto dismisses the pair, and smiles longingly when he sees their hands intertwine as they exit his view. He wished he was with someone he loved too. 

Naruto thinks back to Sasuke. Years of pain, anger, sadness, longing, rejection, confusion, always calmed by his best friend, his strongest bond. Memories of Sasuke start to fill his mind, comfortable nostalgia. Helongs for those days, when they were young, before everything happened, before they lost so many people, and before he lost Sasuke. Sasuke only married Sakura out of obligation. Sasuke felt like he needs to make up every wrongdoing, by doing what he felt he needed to do, not what he wanted to do. Sasuke may have been a reformed ninja, but he still harbored that hard, cold, emotionless hatred that had caused so much pain. Sasuke would never be able to fully rid himself of 16 years of nothing but those thoughts, those feelings, of Orochimaru spurring them on, solidifying them. Naruto’s thoughs spiral, a gentle thud went undetected as he remembers those dark terrible years, when all he wanted was Sasuke to come home. 

“What’s the matter with you?” 

That unmistakable voice, smooth, deep, soft, familiar. Sasuke. Naruto snaps his head to the side, his entire face glowing, that large Naruto smile breaking out. Sasuke stares at Naruto, wondering what had him looking so distraught. 

“Sasuke! I thought we were meeting tonight, at the tree?” Naruto stands up, resists the urge to hug Sasuke. If he did, he might not ever let him go. 

“It didn’t have to wait until tonight. I just wanted to surprise you.” Sasuke looks away from him

Naruto’s heart skips a beat. 

“Oh? Well, job well done. I’ve missed you.” 

Naruto lets it slip out, hoping it seemed innocent enough. Sasuke doesn’t react, just sits on the edge of Naruto’s desk, who in response sits in his desk chair. 

“Naruto, there’s something I need to tell you.”

“Okay?” 

Naruto’s heart is slamming against his chest. ‘Please tell me that you’re not leaving again. Please tell me that you love me. Please stay with me.’ 

“I’m leaving soon. For a long time. Not just a few months.” 

His heart drops into his stomach.

“Oh, okay.” 

Silence.

“Yeah.” 

Heavy silence. 

“Well, uh, when are you leaving?” 

“Tomorrow night.” 

Naruto wants to cry.

“Oh, okay. Well we’re going to go out for ramen then, you aren’t leaving without spending some time with me.” Naruto forces a smile on his face. But doesn’t move. He looks at Sasuke’s face. This was torture. Naruto wasnt sure how much more of this he could take. Did Sasuke hate him? Did he really truly hate him after all these years? Is that why he refused to stay? Couldn’t he feel how much Naruto loved him? How much he wanted Sasuke to be with him forever? 

“I could never hate you.” Sasuke snaps, and Naruto realizes he was now crying, and he’d just said all of that out loud.

“Shit, damn it.” Naruto wipes his eyes, mortified.

“You know how much I love you, dumbass.” 

Naruto lets out a tiny hiccup of a sob, surprised. Sasuke’s heart hurts for him.

“What?” 

Sasuke chews his lip, and makes a split second decision. He grabs Naruto’s hand and pushes it away from his tear streaked face, and yanks him forward, wrapping his arm around the Hokage’s waist, their lips pressing together. Naruto doesn’t know what to do. He just stands there, eyes wide open, his lips pressed against the soft ones of Sasuke.

Soft. His lips were so soft. Naruto melts a little, his eyes half closed now. His hand felt so familiar on his back, his scent made Naruto dizzy. Naruto slides his hands up Sasuke’s sides, his eyes finally fully closed. They start moving their lips together, only the soft sounds of kissing and an occasional breath could be heard throughout the room. His hands move up Sasuke’s chest and onto his pale cheeks, and Naruto deepens the kiss, swipes his tongue across Sasuke’s bottom lip. Sasuke opens his mouth a little, and Naruto’s tongue wastes no time sliding inside, rubbing and playing with his own. Sasuke holds in the soft whimpers that threaten to come out. This felt so right, so familiar. This felt like he’d been kissing Naruto for years. He supposed he had, but they’d been accidents. Nothing like this. 

Naruto pulls back, and looks at Sasuke’s soft red lips he’d only dreamed of kissing. 

“You still taste like ramen.” 

Sasuke says, a real smile on his lips. Naruto blushes. Sasuke was drop dead gorgeous, but nothing compared to his smile. 

“Oh Sasuke, I love you.” 

Naruto groans softly and presses their lips together again, but it’s a different kiss now. It’s more desperate, it wants to make up for every kiss they could have shared before this moment. Naruto takes a few steps back and moves one hand behind him to feel for his desk chair, sitting down in it and pulling Sasuke onto his lap. Naruto runs his hands up Sasuke’s arms, oh. Arm. Naruto nearly forgot under that cape, there was only one. Naruto pulls back. His hand slipping into his cape and sliding it up Sasuke’s side, very gently moving over the stub. 

“This is my fault, isn’t it?” 

“No. Never say that again.” 

Sasuke’s voice is firm and harsh, it makes Naruto flinch a little. Sasuke’s eyes soften

“It’s my fault. You never did anything wrong, Naruto.” 

Sasuke leans down and gently kisses Naruto’s cheek, his chin, beside his mouth, then once on his mouth. Naruto didn’t know Sasuke could be so gentle. Sasuke keeps kissing him softly, the heated kiss from earlier forgotten. They’d spent years being too rough on one another. It was finally time they weren’t. Sasuke’s lips move back to Naruto’s cheek, up his jaw, and onto his smooth neck. Naruto groans softly again, his bandaged hand reaching up and sliding into Sasuke’s hair. His lips slide down Naruto’s throat, and he uses his hand to pull down Naruto’s collar, nipping gently where it wouldn’t be seen. Naruto’s hips slowly roll up against Sasuke, and the Uchiha smiles, his own bulge starting to grow. 

When he slides off Naruto’s lap, Naruto whines and reaches out for him, but Sasuke bats his hands away, and gets to his knees, popping the button on Naruto’s pants. Naruto’s eyes open and he looks down in surprise as Sasuke tugs at the waistband, needing Naruto’s help. He lifts his hips and Sasuke finally slides them off, his hardened cock finally visible. Sasuke bites his lip as he slides his own pants down, wanting to give his erection some relief. Once Sasuke was ready, he gently kisses Naruto’s tip, and slides his tongue against the slit, making Naruto’s hips jump. Naruto hadn’t had sex with anyone since the one night he’d gotten rather drunk and was able to sleep with his wife, which would soon turn into the birth of his daughter. Naruto had been drunk both times he’d slept with her and gotten her pregnant, otherwise he couldn’t muster up any reaction. Needless to say, Naruto was more sensitive than he’d have liked, every single touch and breath driving him dangerously close to an orgasm. 

Sasuke hums softly and takes Naruto’s tip into his mouth, his eyes sliding shut as he attempts to take as much of Naruto into his mouth as he can. Sasuke had only dreamed Naruto would be this thick and big, and to know his dreams were right made his cock jump. He wished they’d been doing this sooner. Sasuke expertly slides his mouth and tongue over Naruto’s tip and shaft, his hand moving down to slowly pump his own erection. When Sasuke moans, the vibrations cause Naruto to throw his head back against the chair, Sasuke’s name falling from his lips. Sasuke starts moving faster, the precum that was dripping from Naruto’s tip only made Sasuke want to taste him more, and he starts to lose himself in it, until Naruto abruptly pushes him off and frantically atarts moving his chair forward, trapping Sasuke under his desk and between his legs. Sasuke frowns and opens his mouth to speak when the office door opens, and he closes it, stills his breathing. He knew Naruto’s desk front would pretty much hide him from view, but he still wanted to be quiet. Until a pretty bad thought entered his head.

Sasuke grins a little and leans forward, dragging his tomgue from Naruto’s base to tip, forcing down his laugh when Naruto’s voice gets high pitched mid sentence. Shikamaru who had just barged in furrows his brows

“You okay?” 

“Yep! Yep! I’m great just uh, tired, and uh, yeah. Really tired. Long day.” 

Shikamaru nods

“Right.. anyway,” he continues speaking to Naruto about an issue he was facing, and Sasuke continued to tease his beat friends cock under the desk. Sasuke takes Naruto back into his mouth and all the way down into his throat, drawing a groan out of the hokage that Naruto had to quickly turn into a cough. Sasuke relaxes his body so he doesn’t gag, and lets Naruto slide back out. In, out, Sasuke’s warm mouth pampering the twitching length. He pulls back and starts giving special attention to Naruto’s tip, mouthing and sucking on it, his tomgue teasing his slit again. Naruto up above was unraveling, his face flushed, breaths a big ragged, his knuckles white from clenching his fists so hard. He was going to kill Sasuke. 

“So anyway, that’s all I needed to tell you.”  
Shikamaru leaves, and smirks just as the door is about to shut

“Glad to see you’re back, Sasuke.” 

Shikamaru had just seen Hinata at the market down the street, and he knew it couldn’t have been her in that office. He also knew Sasuke had come back that day, and he knew exaclty that that disheveled flushed look was for. Shikamaru and Naruto had dated in secret for quite a while a few years back, he remembered that face. 

Back in their office, Sasuke and Naruto were frozen, and Naruto scooted back a bit, tilting Sasuke’s face up.

“You’re an asshole.” 

Sasuke knew Naruto wouldn’t have been so calm if he knew Shimamaru would tell on them, so he relaxed, moves to his feet and kisses Naruto deeply. Naruto stands up 

“Take off your clothes.” 

He quickly locks his door, and turns back around, his breath catching in his throat. Sasuke’s pale toned body was facing Naruto, and Naruto didn’t remember it being so beautiful. He slowly slides off his own clothes and moves forward once naked, resting his hands on Sasuke’s hips. He wants to spend time touching him, memorizing him, but he didnt want another Shikamaru situation. Even though he locked the door he feared someone would think something was wrong and try to get in regardless. Naruto lays Sasuke on his desk and sits in his chair, putting Sasuke’s legs over his shouders and spreading his cheeks, running his tongue over his entrance. Sasuke gasps and his back arches, his eyes snapping shut. 

“Fuck Naruto.” 

Naruto reaches into his desk drawer beside him and fumbles around for his small bottle of lube. Sasuke looks up and laughs 

“Lube in your office? You bring all the guys here?” 

Naruto rolls his eyes

“No, when I’m stressed sometimes I beat off in here. It helps, i just don’t like the feeling of touching my cock without it being slick” Naruto laughs a little. 

Sasuke blushes, he’s never heard Naruto say something that filthy before. Naruto spreads the lube on his fingers, pulling his mouth away. He presses his middle finger inside, and Sasuke shudders. Another finger, scissoring Sasuke open very gently, scared to hurt him. He moves Sasuke’s legs and stands, slicking his cock with lube, and moving it towards Sasuke’s entrance 

“You ready?” 

Sasuke reaches his arm up and pulls Naruto down, kisses him to assure him it’s okay. Naruto pushes inside of him, slowly, tight heat threatening to make him finish without even starting. He sucks on Sasuke’s lip, trying to distract himself, finally bottoming out. 

“Hurry up, go faster.” 

Sasuke squirms and rolls his hips, and Naruto moans into Sasuke’s mouth. He pumps his hips, picking up speed until the desk is nearly shaking, and Sasuke can’t do anything except moan Naruto’s name. Naruto rests his face in Sasuke’s neck, panting softly, feeling himself get closer with each thrust. 

“You’re so tight Sasuke, it feels so good.” Naruto’s voice is deep, rough, full of lust. He keeps going, his hands gripping the edge of the desk. He sucks dark marks onto Sasuke’s neck, relishing in the sweet hot moans that pour from Sasuke’s lips. Naruto wasnt going to ever let Sasuke go again, not after this. He didn’t know exactly what all of this meant, but he knew he’d give everything up for Sasuke.

Sasuke grips Naruto tightly, telling him he’s close. Naruto was close too, so he reaches one hand down and starts stroking Sasuke’s cock quickly, a sharp loud moan forcing its way out as he cums inside of Sasuke, watching as Sasuke cums at the same time, all over his own chest. Naruto slows down and pulls out, slumping over Sasuke, moving his fave back into Sasuke’s neck. 

“Please don’t leave Sasuke, please stay with md.” 

Sasuke closes his eyes, kissing Naruto’s ear

“I won’t leave anymore. I promise.” 

“I love you so much.” 

Sasuke catches his breath

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, it’s done! I kind of got carried away, I hope this wasnt too long for a smut fic lol. Thanks for reading!


End file.
